


Paint it Black

by PrinceDexter



Category: Mafia (Video Games), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: 1960s, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vietnam, Brutality, Italian Mafia, Period-Typical Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 06:13:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceDexter/pseuds/PrinceDexter
Summary: "Family isn't who you're born with, it's who you die for."





	Paint it Black

I _look inside myself and see my heart is black_

_I see my red door and must have it painted black_

_Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts_

_It's not easy facing up when your whole world is black_

 

"Family isn't who you're born with, it's who you die for", Jason said has he held his blade against Dent's throat. He thought he could stop Jason? No man can stop a tank rolling through a battlefield, especially one on a mission. He slowly began to carve a deep cut from one ear to the next before he stopped. He wanted to leave a message. Grabbing Dent by his collar, he dragged him through the murky waters of the amusement park, blood and shell casings scattered about. He stopped in front of the Ferris wheel over looking the street. He tied a noose and wrapped it around Dent's Adam's apple throat and began the mechanical ride up. To the highest peak watching as Dent had tears rolling down his face and legs flopped like a fish out of water.

"This isn't about bringin' 'em back, or even exactin' some street justice. It's about makin' that bastard feel what it's like to lose everythin', watch as I take it all away from him", Jason clutched onto the black and white picture of Joe Kerr. The man who killed his family. Father Pennyworth would never understand what had happened that night. The blood gurgling screams coming from Dick's mouth as he was stabbed over five times in the chest, Roy's cries once he saw Dick's chest being excavated by the blade, and Bruce's groans once the first two bullets hit his back. No man should see his own family's cooked carcasses with bullet holes and stab wounds. Joe Kerr took everything from Jason, no one fucks with Jason, especially his family.

"I don't have it in me to feel shame for the things I've done to others. Never have.", Jason said as he placed the pistol into the man's mouth. He slowly squeezed the trigger releasing the defeating boom of gunpowder and the splatter of brain mush on the ground. Fuck Joe Kerr, fuck Cobblestone, and especially fuck Dent. The world had taken so much from Jason. White supremacists lynching childhood friends, white men hunting niggers in the bayou for sport, white men burning blacks at the cross... Jason was sick of it.

"Just because you're home doesn't mean you're back.", Jason understood a single word the former veteran was talking about. He can still taste the blood in his mouth after a brutal fight in the jungle, hear the blades of a olive drab helicopter taking off, the feeling of dirty water filling his combat issued boots, the smell of napalm and chemicals, and he could still see charred carcasses littering the jungle floors. Jason woke up in the mornings holding his large blade, expecting five Vietcong soldiers aiming at him. His bed sheets soaked in sweat and a handgun with a full magazine underneath his soft pillows. War was hell and Jason took the full strength of it to his head.

"I want you to run the Hollow!", He had wondered over a hundred times what would've happened if he had just took the damn offer. Would Dick, Roy, and Bruce still be alive? Or would Joe just betray him in the future as he had done to the past lieutenants? The Hollow was an area made specifically for the minorities, no black, latino, or asian would hold an area downtown. How much bloodshed could've been stopped if Jason had just took the damn offer? Only God knew.

"You taught us kids to turn the other cheek, not fight back. Problem is, that don't work. Not in the real world.", Jason can remember every single word he said the day he could finally walk for the first time in two months. Laying away, bandages wrapped down his arms, legs, and his forehead. The fire of Bruce's bar still fully vivid in his mind. Dick getting stabbed by that fat bastard Cobblestone, Roy getting a bottle of whiskey smashed over his head by Dent, and Bruce shot three times by that fucking bastard Joker, two in his shoulder and one in the back of his skull. Fuck those pieces of shits, Jason Peter Todd was coming for them, every last one.

**Author's Note:**

> The game, Mafia III, is amazing and I recommend everyone to play it! It's pretty good, takes place during the Vietnam War, during a turmoil of racism. The game is pretty brutal with multiple edgy executions which are pretty badass.


End file.
